


Не только секс

by fandom_MassEffect, Raella



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2019, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raella/pseuds/Raella
Summary: Эротическая зарисовкаБета —Luchiana





	Не только секс

**Author's Note:**

> Эротическая зарисовка
> 
> Бета — [Luchiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana)

Райдеру всегда нравились инопланетянки. Его первой девушкой стала азари, подцепленная в баре на Цитадели перед отправкой в учебку. Они оба были достаточно пьяны, чтобы так и не поинтересоваться именами друг друга, но это не помешало неистово трахаться всю ночь напролет.

Тело азари Скотта просто заворожило. И не только сухой, странно гладкой, будто синтетический шелк, кожей. Ее головные хрящи хотелось немедленно облизнуть и прикусить — что он и проделал, вызвав сдавленный писк и хихиканье. Крупная грудь с трудом уместилась в ладони, она оказалась куда жестче, чем Райдер себе представлял, но тоже чертовски приятной на ощупь. Но больше всего его восхитила «лазурь» — мягкая, влажная без усилий с его стороны и очень, очень эластичная. От мысли, что влагалище азари может без проблем принять орудие крогана, Скотт завелся еще больше и, получив разрешение, проник в него всей кистью и даже немного глубже. Ощущение оказалось таким крышесносным, что он едва не кончил раньше времени. Ему захотелось забраться туда целиком, но Райдер успокоился тем, что от души искупал в «лазури» свой готовый лопнуть от напряжения член.

«Объятие вечности» ему тогда не обломилось — его оставшаяся безымянной подружка на предложение попробовать просто расхохоталась. Почему, Скотт понял уже в Элее, с Пиби. Выяснилось, что для этого контакта требовалось хоть какое-то притяжение, кроме телесного. А Пиби ему действительно нравилась: и как надежная спутница в рискованных эскападах, и как симпатичная девушка. «Объятие вечности» стало не только чувственным переживанием, но и мостиком между их душами. Но ничего серьезного у них не закрутилось. Мысль, что его подружке двести лет и она переживет его правнуков, выбивала всякую романтику не хуже ледяного душа. Однако они проводили время очень даже славно — занимались любовью, дурачились, придумывали всякие забавные теории про кеттов. И умудрялись оставаться всего лишь друзьями.

Кроме Пиби в его насыщенной как черт знает что жизни довольно быстро появилась Кери Т’Весса. Информация, взаимное любопытство и бурный секс — вот, что их связывало. И это было немало — Скотт научился ценить каждый час безмятежности. Искушенная азари проделывала с ним такое, что Райдер частенько добирался до «Бури» чуть ли ни на четвереньках, выжатый как лимон, но счастливый. Кери была мудрой и тактичной, она умела его и успокоить, и приободрить, но в свой внутренний мир никогда не пускала. Да ему и не особенно туда хотелось.

Точно так же было и с Авелой Кьяр — ангара с капризно оттопыренной нижней губой и сказочными голубыми глазами. Увидев ее, он просто обомлел — и от непривычных, но несомненно женских пропорций фигуры, и от кошачьей пластики, и от вида нежной бархатистой кожи. Ему до одури захотелось к ней прикоснуться, ворваться в нее, пропахать вдоль и поперек, излиться и таким образом присвоить себе эту экзотическую красоту. Ради этого он щедро расточал комплименты и без устали мотался по всему Элею, добывая для привередливой ученой древние, покрытые пылью подарки. И она не выдержала напора и сдалась. Секс получился спонтанным — прямо в подсобке музея. Раздеть Авелу было непросто, приноровиться к повадкам — тоже. Скотт выяснил, что, хотя вагина ангара весьма напоминает человеческую, слабый электрический ток, пробегающий по коже партнерши, добавляет ощущениям такую новизну, какая ему и не снилась. Ноги, скрещенные на его пояснице, оказались сильными и цепкими, а зубки, прикусывающие кожу, — очень даже острыми. Она оставляла на нем небольшие, приятно зудящие ранки. Он подарил ей несколько странно желтеющих синяков и засосов. Авела дышала хрипло и быстро и успела кончить, кажется, с дюжину раз, пока он сам полностью не выдохся от заданного ею бешеного темпа и непрерывной электрической стимуляции. После этого он целую неделю не мог думать о сексе, что, в общем-то, было для него крайне нетипично. Потом они переспали еще несколько раз — так же внезапно и стремительно, но волшебное притяжение Авелы для Скотта уже пропало.

Этот роман не помешал Райдеру все так же галантно обхаживать девушек из его экипажа. Флиртовал он скорее по привычке, чем потому, что по-настоящему их хотел. Он окружал подруг заботой и вниманием, решал их проблемы и выслушивал их монологи просто потому, что они стали его семьей и командой.

Потому Скотта так удивило, когда Ветра Никс начала его избегать. Не просто удивило — выяснилось, что в предназначенном ей месте в его жизни образовалась крайне неприятная пустота. Это ощущение было неправильным. Оно раздражало и мешало думать.

Как-то вечером, набравшись с Лиамом и Гилом забористым самогоном, который научился гнать изобретательный инженер, Райдер поделился с ними своей печалью. Гил снисходительно хлопнул его по плечу:

— Да она уже полгода по тебе сохнет, дуралей!

Скотт задумался. Ему нравилось с ней разговаривать, делиться мыслями и мечтами. Он обожал ее смешить и слушать потом грудной двухтональный смех. Он не скупился для Ветры на комплименты, опекал ее, беспокоился о ней — но почему-то никогда не смотрел на нее как на женщину.

А теперь вдруг понял, насколько турианка привлекательна. Она была на голову выше него и при этом казалась грациозной и утонченной. Скотт разглядел и изящно вылепленные скулы, и красиво очерченные мандибулы. Оценил царственную осанку и плавную походку. Ему показались чрезвычайно притягательными и нежная кожа на ее горле, и подвижные пластины рта. Райдер вспомнил анатомию турианок, с которой познакомился по терабайтам порнографии, тайком скачанной в учебке, и понял, что совсем не прочь узнать ее поближе. Действительно ли костяные пластины внизу живота расходятся, если достаточно настойчиво ласкать их языком и пальцами? Правда ли, что при оргазме стенки влагалища крепко сжимаются, даря партнеру незабываемые ощущения? Скотт почувствовал, что эта мысль дико его заводит.

А потом всмотрелся в скрытые визором желто-зеленые глаза и увидел в них не печаль, а решимость. От мысли, что Ветра может его покинуть, где-то под грудиной зародилась боль.

И Скотт растерялся. Добиваться ее, как всех предыдущих пассий, показалось ему неправильным. Райдеру хотелось заполучить девушку не просто как источник мимолетного удовольствия. Ему нужна была вся Ветра целиком: и телом, и душой.

А значит, от него потребуются и настойчивость, и терпение, и такт, и изобретательность. Все это у него было — не зря же он носил звание Первопроходца.

Чего у него не было раньше — так это страха поражения. Но он с ним справится. Ведь на кону стояло нечто, чем он не обладал ни разу.

И впервые речь шла не о сексе.


End file.
